


On the Benefits of Research

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mistletoe, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: He may persuade him to lecture him on the meaning behind mistletoe yet.





	On the Benefits of Research

**Author's Note:**

> My FFXV Smol Secret Santa piece for @kanakotakaya-theshipper, who wanted a kiss under the mistletoe and this was stupidly adorable to write and I love it
> 
> I hope you all have a great Christmas/holiday/winter/New Years. Here's to more Ignoct goodness in the future!

He had seen snow before, but not often; it came down light and melted quickly back at home. Here was different, Christmas spent away from home, surrounded with white and fluffy flakes floating through the air. His socks were wet, and his toes were numb, but he didn’t care. It was _beautiful_.

“Absolutely breathtaking.”

A sideways glance; Ignis, bundled up in a dark peacoat, elegant purple scarf wrapped securely around his neck. There were snowflakes in his hair, and his cheeks were pink.

“Yeah,” Noctis agreed, and he wasn’t talking about the snow.

Ignis didn’t seem to notice. “They average over eighty inches of snow in a calendar year. Imagine waking up to this every day.” His breath turned to fog. His eyes were gleaming. “Even the local flora has adapted to be able to withstand the weather. One common type of flower is even called the snowdrop, for example.”

“Did you spend _all_ your free time doing research?” His nose might scrunch up at the thought, but honestly? Noctis thought the whole nerding out thing was adorable. Especially with that flush on his cheeks.

Another puff of air. Ignis’s laughter was warm, washing over Noctis like the heat from the fireplace or the mug of hot cocoa he would wrap his fingers around when they went in. “No,” Ignis said fondly, “I reserved some time to put dinner in the oven.”

Noctis perked up. A hot, home-cooked meal, straight from Ignis’s arsenal of recipes, after being out in the cold. “What’s on the menu?”

Ignis rewarded the question with the barest hint of a smile. Noctis threw his head back and groaned; he knew that look. “Do you _have_ to torture me? What is it?”

“Baked penne with roasted vegetables.”

“Ughhhh.” The pasta sounded good. Vegetables… not so much. “Go back to the research, at least it doesn’t involve veggies.”

“Very well. Consuming snowdrop bulbs can cause nausea and vomiting.”

Noctis grimaced. “Gross, like I’m gonna eat that, either.”

“Also,” Ignis was _smirking_ now, “they’re perennials, meaning they live for multiple years. They also naturally multiply, which explains the abundance of them here.”

“Great,” Noctis said, and he rolled his eyes fondly. “Amazing. Alright, Mr Research, tell me that one.” He jabbed a gloved finger to a sprig of leathery green leaves hanging above the garden arch.

Ignis followed his finger and then graced him with a patented _look_. “I wonder,” he said, catching Noctis’s hand in midair. His hand curved around Noctis’s jaw before he leaned down to kiss him.

Noctis grinned into the kiss, and threw his arms around his neck. “I don’t know,” he said, when he had pulled away enough to speak. “Lecture me.”

Ignis’s breath was warm, and his smile was small and sly– and gorgeous. _God_ , he was gorgeous. “Mistletoe,” he said, and slid his hands down to settle against Noctis’s hips.


End file.
